Delightful Reaper
"Assimilate!" --Delightful Reaper The Delightful Reaper was a monster seen in The Grim Adventures of the KND. It was created from a Delightfulization Chamber by Billy and the delightful children, when Billy was walking inside of it while wearing his dad's lucky pants and carrying Grim's scythe in their back pocket. The children when inside the chamber to get Billy out, but he touched something inside which causes the chamber to rumble and smoke. Billy and the delightful children started to scream when lightning flashes inside the machine, changing them from their skins to their skeletons as something supernatural to create the Delightful Reaper. A giant Grim Reaper-like figure that looks similar to grim but wearing the lucky pants and featuring skeletal versions of the skull faces of everyone it had assimilated. Which at the time of its creation consisted only of Billy and the Delightful Children From Down The Lane, but soon started to grow as the Delightful Reaper began assimilating other children. Its abilities were being able to unleash waves of energy to assimilate kids into it and being able to cut anything it struck. The lucky pants also made it virtually invincible to some of the most powerful attack sources on earth but only if the attacks were focused anywhere. On the lucky pants which covered the reaper's weak point, it's bottom, even if the attacks did not hit the lucky pants. The reaper would not even take a significant amount of damage to even being wounded at all (probably this is because the reaper could only be destroyed if the attack destroyed its weak point, which was armored by the lucky pants.). Its other ability was to create massive storms and dark power at will but this ability was only briefly seen. When Mandy took control of it before Billy's dad pulled down the pants to reveal the reaper's weak point. Its power was so great that a single clash with an equally powerful force would force back it's opponents but leaves the reaper unfazed, finally, it was quite fast despite its size being able to use the lucky pants by turning around to deflect an extremely fast attack from Mandy's M.A.N.D.R.O.B.O.T. Out of all villains in the KND universe, the Delightful Reaper is perhaps the most powerful villain in the series (the second powerful being Grandfather) because it has so many powerful abilities such as assimilating anyone it strikes and that it is almost impossible to harm or defeat unless the pants it is wearing come off. Soon, it had assimilated nearly everyone on the planet, whose skeletal faces at this point formed into a shape resembling Grim's face. Numbuh 1 and Grim, who had fused together to form a giant skeletal samurai monster using the "Bone of Barnacles", then arrive to fight the Delightful Reaper, but are unable to defeat it due to the lucky pant's immunity to lasers, supernatural energies, and mustard. As it is about to assimilate them, Mandy's M.A.N.D.R.O.B.O.T. arrives on the scene and puts on a decent fight, but the reaper is not even injured, the only "wound" being a quick-fading mustard stain on its robe, but instead of pulling down the Reaper's pants, which is the only way to defeat it, Mandy allows herself to be assimilated by the Delightful Reaper, becoming its dominant personality and granting her unimaginable power. Billy's dad then appears, demanding the return of his lucky pants, and leaps to the height of the giant monster's waistline, pulling off its pants and rendering it vulnerable. The Delightful Reaper is then destroyed by Grim and Numbuh 1 hitting it's a weak point and releasing the children it assimilated. As the Delightful Reaper explodes, several characters from other Cartoon Network shows are seen flying out of it. ---- The Delightful Reaper is made up of: *Billy (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *The Delightful Children From Down The Lane (Kids Next Door) *Numbuh 2 (Kids Next Door) *Irwin (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Sperg (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Pud'n (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Tommy (Kids Next Door) *Mindy (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Nergal Jr. (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Pandora (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Numbuh 14 (Kids Next Door) *The Powerpuff Girls *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Deedee (Dexter's Laboratory) *Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) *Adam Lyon (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) *Mac (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Goo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Andy Johnson (Squirrel Boy) *Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) Only by fusement by the reaper gave her control of it. *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Unnamed Background Characters (Kids Next Door) *The lucky pants (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Grim's scythe (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Presumably virtually all of the Earth's human population. Trivia * There was one part where the Delightful Reaper says to Billy, "Would you stop that!? Oh, I wish I've never assimilated you in the first place!", in which really Billy was not assimilated. He was part of the Delightful Reaper when it was first formed. * When the Delightful Reaper was defeated, many Cartoon Network characters were seen flying out of it which means, the Delightful Reaper has assimilated all those characters including Dexter, Deedee and Mandark, Adam Lyon, Andy Johnson, Mac and Goo, The Powerpuff Girls and Eddy. Which means, all the worlds from all the different Cartoon Network shows including Peach Creek (Ed, Edd n Eddy's home town), the Foster's Mansion (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends), Charles Darwin Middle School for animals (from My Gym Partner's A Monkey), The City of Townsville (The Powerpuff Girls' home city), Endsville (Billy and Mandy's home town), Genius Grove (Dexter, Deedee and Mandark's hometown), Andy’s unnamed town (from Squirrel boy) and Sector V of the KND are all in the exact same world but in different locations. This means Codename: Kids Next Door, Billy and Mandy, Ed, Edd n Eddy, and all the rest of the shows are connected together. Although this would be the only time Squirrel Boy has a crossover with Billy and Mandy and the KND until the "O.K.K.O: Let's Be Heroes" episode "Crossover Nexus" premiered in 2018. * The last characters the Delightful Reaper assimilated were Mandy, Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4. * When the Delightful Reaper went through Endsville, several characters from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and Codename: Kids Next Door were seen all around, including Tommy Gilligan about to fight Sperg when he was bullying Pud'n and two groups of girls fighting over which doll, Rainbow Monkeys or Sassy Cats are better. Before the Delightful Reaper assimilated them all. * When more and more kids (including many of the characters of Cartoon Network) started to get assimilated into the Delightful Reaper, they started to turn into their skeletons only with their skulls pooping within it and started to get fused and their skeletal version of their faces started doing the same thing the Delightful Children themselves do, talking together at the same time (Billy commenting on how difficult it is). Gallery Early Delightful Reaper.jpg|Early concept art for the Delightful Reaper by Mr. Warburton. Delightful Reaper - Concept Art.jpg|Concept art for the Delightful Reaper 08AC0D1D-31C9-4B1D-92A8-50CCE0F919BE.jpeg E6B44895-A2EB-41F9-A5AE-A5C0630C3C39.jpeg F1B40A60-0A2F-4CC4-886C-08997E1298D3.jpeg Videos Universal Fighting Moments M.A.N.D.R.O.B.O.T Vs The Delightful Reaper Vs Numbuh 1 and Grim Category:Villains Category:Creatures Category:Child Villains Category:One-time Characters Category:Delightfulized Children Category:Crossover characters Category:Crossover Category:Deceased Category:Code Module Improvement Category:Characters voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz Category:Characters voiced by Grey DeLisle Category:Characters voiced by Cree Summer Category:Characters voiced by Dee Bradley Baker Category:Characters voiced by Ben Diskin